Long, long way to go
by Schtroumphi
Summary: Lucas called Lindsey
1. Chapter 1

601 – Long, long way to go

**601 – Long, long way to go**

**Before to read, I'm French so my**** English won't be perfect, I'm sorry.**

The scene takes place just after in the same time that the 518 just before the end with Lucas' call. Lindsey is in the Airport and Lucas too. Lucas comes in the Airport to convince Lindsey to stay and give them an other chance after she called him to tell him the truth about the man she was suppose to date someone else but she wasn't.

In the Airport, Lucas runs in…

**Lucas** – Lindsey! Lindsey! Lindsey!

**Custom** **officer** – Mister, you can't go out if you don't have a ticket.

**Lucas** – My wife is here, I need to see her, please, I don't want to go, I just want to see her, please? Please?

**Custom** **officer** – What's her name?

**Lucas** – Lindsey. Lindsey Strauss. She supposes to go to New-York.

**Custom** **officer** read the list of the passenger – The flight isn't gone now, It has 2 hours of delay, so she's still in the waiting room or going to find a new flight at the reception.

**Lucas** – Thank you so much.

**Lucas** runs in the opposite direction of the reception…

**Custom** **officer** – Mister, it's there (showing the opposite place).

**Lucas** stops and looks back – Oh! Thanks. (He goes to the good place)

Lucas arrives in the waiting room, looking for Lindsey. He walks into, doesn't see her. He goes to the reception and sees her. He feels relieved. He comes to her.

**Lucas** – Lindsey?

**Lindsey** turns around, surprise – Luke!

**Lucas** – I was looking for you everywhere in this crap Airport.

**Lindsey** fails – I was suppose to go since an hour but the flight is late. I try to change my ticket.

**Lucas** – Why did you lie to me?

**Lindsey** doesn't know how answer to this question – I don't know.

**Lucas** – I love you but you let me down, why?

**Lindsey** – I don't know.

**Lucas** – Linds!

**Lindsey** – I don't know. I think the fact that she came back change everything and the fact you start write again thanks to her, scared me. I love you Lucas but I'm scared that you will always love her more than me.

**Lucas** – She was my first love and she was important for me. But you're more important than her. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I want for us to have a big family, a lot of babies Lindsey and Lucas Scott. I want us to be happy like Nathan and Haley.

**Lindsey** – Haley is a good friend and I was so disappointed not to be here when Jamie was kidnapped and…I think I fell guilty about that. She was always there when I doubt about us, she told me a lot of time that you love me and I wasn't there.

**Lucas** – Lindsey, Haley won't judge you, she never did that with me, she wont' do for you either.

**Lindsey** – She could. Because of our wedding and my doubt, she couldn't watch her son, either to Nathan. How could they forgive me.

**Lucas** – You should talk to them. They don't have to forgive you something but you need to talk to them. Come home with me, Linds? I need you. I miss you just a new start for us.

**Lindsey** – I don't promise you everything but I need to talk to them to start living again.

**Lucas** – That's a start.

**Lindsey** – Can you take me to their home?

**Lucas** – They're not. Nathan is in the gym with Q and Jamie and Hales record her new album.

**Lindsey** – Oh!

**Lucas** – Come home and you're going to talk to her tomorrow.

**Lindsey** – No, I need it now. Put me down the recording studio. I'll see you later.

Lucas decides to let her make her own choice and he goes to the recording studio.

**Lucas** – Call when you want that I bring you back home.

**Lindsey** – We'll see. Bye.

Lindsey arrives in the recording studio, she looks at Haley singing for the first time. She feels good and safe. Haley looks up and sees her behind the window.

**Haley** – Lindsey! You're here!

**Lindsey** comes into the studio – Hey, the song looks really good. I already heard you but you're better than I ever imagine.

**Haley** – Thank you. What are you doing here? Lucas told me that you're gone.

**Lindsey** – I was in the Airport but my flight was late and Lucas found me, he asked me to stay again, we talked and I decided to come to see you. We were friends and…

**Haley** – Were? We're friends that's not because you're not with Lucas yet, that our friendship is over.

**Lindsey** – But because of me, you couldn't watch Jamie and he was kidnapped.

**Haley** – That wasn't your fault and neither to Skills. That's because of the bitch nanny. You are not guilty. You make a choice, marriage is important and married someone is important. I don't blame you and no one else. You're my friend and Lucas is my best friend. I like you, you know that, we through a lot together, you help me when Nathan was hurt so I'll thank you for that.

**Lindsey** – You don't blame me??

**Haley** – No, I don't.

**Lindsey** hugs Haley – You're the best friends that I ever have. I'm so lucky to have you.

**Haley** – So, you're gonna stay?

**Lindsey** – I don't know. I'm still afraid about the Lucas/Peyton story. Before the wedding, I saw Peyton's car and everybody around her to help her stand our wedding. Nobody likes me here. I'm not feeling well around.

**Haley** – Nathan and I like you. Brooke likes you. Jamie asks for his aunt Linds to come back. Lucas wants you back. So maybe Peyton is afraid by you but a lot of people need you there.

**Lindsey** - …

**Haley** – You'll see. Peyton is a good person. She's afraid by the fact that her and Luke never broke up really. But I hope, they'll talk and she's gonna find her way without him. She'll be your friend someday.

**Lindsey** laughs – You think?

**Haley** hesitates and laughs – Maybe not friend but you're gonna stand each other.

**Lindsey** – Maybe. You know, she came to see me in New York.

**Haley** – What?

**Lindsey** – She came to tell me that the book is a story and that Lucas loves me and that's why he said "I do" for me and not for her.

**Haley** – What did you say?

**Lindsey** – I asked her if she read the book and gave her ones.

**Haley** – Oh! And what did she said after?

**Lindsey** – I asked her to go because I was working.

**Haley** – Lindsey!

**Lindsey** – I was angry.

**Haley** – Well, you should be nice with her but you do what you want. So where do you sleep tonight? Lucas' home?

**Lindsey** – No, I'll go to a hotel.

**Haley** – You won't go to a hotel, come with me in home, we've got a lot of room and Nathan and I will be happy to have you back.

**Lindsey** – Thank you, Hales. But I don't want to disturb you.

**Haley** – You won't. I finish that and we'll come home together, right?

**Lindsey** – Okay.

During Haley and Lindsey talk, Lucas decides to go to see the guys in the gym. He arrives in the gym and sees his brother doing a dunk basketball.

**Nathan** – I can do this again. Oh my god! I never thought I could do it.

**Quentin** – That was not the plans. You were supposed to be worst than me until I recover.

**Nathan** – I think you're going to be too bad for me now, Q (Nathan gives him a little slap on the back)

**Jamie** – Uncle Lucas, did you see daddy?

**Lucas** – I see, God! Nate, it's so good to see you do that again.

**Nathan** – That's so good to do it again too, trust me. I never thought I could do it.

Jamie runs to be hug by his dad. Lucas gives him a slap on the back too.

**Lucas** – I'm glad you're back. BTW, Linds is back in town too. She's with your wife in the recording studio. She wanted to see Hales.

**Nathan** – Jamie, go play with Q, show him what's a Scott.

**Jamie** – Okay, dad.

**Nathan** to Lucas – She's back for good?

**Lucas** – I don't know but she fell guilty about the kidnapping.

**Nathan** doesn't understand – Why? She doesn't kidnap him.

**Lucas** – She thinks that's her fault that if she was kidnapped because she's gone and you doesn't realize he was missing because of her.

**Nathan** – That's not.

**Lucas** – I told her but she wanted Haley to forgive her so I let her do.

**Nathan** – That's great. She comes home with you or she stays in ours.

**Lucas** – If she could stay with you, that's could be perfect, I should not have any excuse to see her. I come to see my brother and his family and in the same time her…

**Nathan** laughs – Good plan.

Lucas, Jamie, Nathan go outside on the Rivercourt.

**Jamie** saw the draw – Who did that?

**Nathan** – I don't know.

**Lucas** take Jamie and Nathan in the back of the draw – Look here.

**Nathan** – Peyton.

**Jamie** – Peyton, that's aunt Brooke's friend?

**Nathan** – Yeah, that was an ex girlfriend to your uncle Lucas too.

**Jamie** – Before aunt Lindsey?

**Lucas** – A long time before her.

**Nathan** – That's look like unreal. I can't believe she did that. I understand why Lindsey freaked out.

**Lucas** – How can I say to Lindsey that she'll let us alone if she always do something wrong.

**Nathan** – She still loves you, Lucas. She tries to let you go but it's hard. She needs some times.

**Lucas** – Because of her, I lost Lindsey.

**Nathan** – You don't lose her. She's here with Haley. If you do right, she's gonna come back to you. I got Haley back so you can have her back to. You just have to be patient.

**Lucas** – Patient. I wait all my life for her and because she thought that I loved an other girl, she said no.

**Nathan** – Oh, calm down. That's not my fault. I try to help you and trust me. Saving a lost marriage, I got my own experience.

**Jamie** – Uncle Lucas, you're going to marry Lindsey again or not? Will I have to wear a smoking again? Lily will be there again too? Shall I be you're best man like Dad?

Lucas and Nathan laugh in front of Jamie excitement.

**Lucas** – I don't know if we're going to get married again but you'll be just next to your mom, I'm sure, she won't let you go out without her or your dad.

**Nathan** – She makes some effort to let him go but not without me, that's right.

**Lucas** – That's logical. So, can I go with you in your home. He will say that you wanted to celebrate your dunk.

**Jamie** – Will you play Wii with me?

**Lucas** – We will until your mom and Lindsey are going to come home.

Nathan, Lucas and Jamie come home waiting for Lindsey and Haley. Haley and Lindsey were talking until the home. They come into the living-room.

**Lucas** – Give me the ball, Nate?

**Jamie** – No, dad, give it to me.

**Nathan** – Wait a minutes, who's the dad and basketball player, here?

**Lucas** and **Jamie** in the same time – Me

Haley and Lindsey were thinking, looking for Jamie, Lucas and Nathan playing Wii but what do they see was really different. They're playing in the living room with Jamie's ball.

**Haley** – Scott!!

The 3 boys look back and so Haley looking angry.

**Nathan**, ball in his hand – We were just…

**Jamie** - …Uncle Lucas took my ball and Daddy tried to give it back to me.

**Lucas** – Plead guilty. All my fault. (He laughs)

**Haley** – That's not funny. Play in the living room. What's the hell with you?

**Lindsey** looks guilty and says nothing.

**Haley** still angry – You should wait for us before to play. Nate give me the ball. Dad, Jamie and I against You and Lindsey, that works for you, Luke?

**Lindsey** – Hales, I don't know how to play basketball in a living-room?

**Haley** laughs – And that's a good thing you don't married Luke, yet, you've the time to learn. Jamie, the ball.

**Jamie** – Thanks, mama.

**Nathan** hugs Haley and kiss her

**Jamie** – Mom, dad, that's not the moment for that. We play.

Everybody laugh and the rest of the evening was just play, talk and laugh.

The next morning, Haley awakes before the guys whose were sleeping in the living-room, she found Lindsey in the kitchen.

**Haley** – Look, they look like after drunk men. Oh! That's make me think, you don't see Lucas with his crest. God, that's was so damn good. (she laughs)

**Lindsey** – A crest?? OMG!!

**Haley** – That was just after that you told him you were dating someone else, he was a mess after that. He drunk and drunk and drunk…

**Lindsey** – Yeah, when I saw him to tell him the book is finish, he was looking like someone not really healthy.

**Haley** – Nathan pushed him to go out.

**Lindsey** – I'm glad that you were there.

**Haley** – Now, you need to fix everything with him including Peyton's stuff.

**Lindsey** – I know.

**Haley** joking – Before he come back with her if possible.

**Lindsey** – Haley!

**Haley** – I'm kidding.

**Lindsey** – I make some pancakes, you want one?

**Haley** – First, I'm going to awake the sleepy boys.

**Lindsey** – I put the table.

**Haley** – Thanks.

Everyone awake and come into the kitchen.

**Lucas** – How are you girls? You don't stay with us, last night?

**Haley** – I sleep in a bed not on the floor and Lindsey and I sleep together.

**Nathan** – What? You replace me so fast? I'm so disappointed.

**Haley** comes to Nathan and kisses him – I still love you and I don't do the same thing with you.

**Lucas** – Please, stop. I don't want to make nightmare tonight. Eurk, you and Nathan.

**Jamie** – What are you talking about?

**Lindsey** comes to him – We talk about the fact that I'll replace your dad last night in your parents' bed.

**Jamie** looks to his mom – You've a girlfriend now? But that's aunt Lindsey, she's with Uncle **Lucas**. So Dad will be with Uncle Lucas now. Mom, what happens here since yesterday?

**Haley** comes to Jamie – Nothing, we're joking but you're too young to understand.

**Lucas** – Lindsey, you'll come with me today, I want to show you something.

**Nathan** – The…?

**Lucas** – Yep.

Haley – Nathan, you're going to practice today?

Nathan – Yeah, but I want to go to see you after with Jamie in the recording studio, that's okay for you?

Haley – I'd like to.

Haley goes to the recording studio, Nathan to the practice with Jamie and Lucas and Lindsey go to Lucas' place. They'll go to see something strange but Lucas wants to be honest with Lindsey and tell her the truth about everything.

Fic written by **Emeline**

_alias _**Schtroumphi**


	2. Chapter 2

601 – Long, long way to go

**602 – I'll be right here waiting for you**

Lucas and Lindsey arrive on the Rivercourt. Lindsey goes on and sees the comet.

**Lindsey** – Oh!

**Lucas** – I thought the same when I saw it and so does Haley.

**Lindsey** – So Peyton!

**Lucas** – Yep. I told her before coming here and coming to see you in the Airport, we were done since 3 years and she has to grow up but I think she doesn't but I grew up and I found you, I love you Lindsey not Peyton. You're the one that I want not her.

**Lindsey** – You said that "you were, and you will always be in loved with Peyton Sawyer"

**Lucas** – She was my first love, I can't forget her but for now and the rest of my life you'll be the one that I love. I miss you, I need you, I want you by my side everyday.

**Lindsey** – Are you sure? I mean you really want me to be with you.

**Lucas** comes to Lindsey – Linds, I asked you to marry me because I wanted to spend my life with you. I still want it. If you want to wait and see, deal. I'm gonna wait forever for you.

**Lindsey** jump in his arms – I love you too, Lucas.

**Lucas** – Do you want to get married soon or have a big wedding like the last time but this one, you say yes.

**Lindsey** – I will.

**Lucas** – So, where do you want to go now.

**Lindsey** – COB.

**Lucas** - COB?

**Lindsey** – Clothes Over Bros, you know Brooke's shop.

**Lucas** – That's make me thought at BIL.

**Lindsey** looks at him, surprise – BIL?

**Lucas** – See, you don't understand too. That's Brother In Law. Hales called me like that just after she got married with Nathan.

**Lindsey** – Let's go, Mister Scott, we've got a wedding to prepare.

**Lucas** put his arm on her shoulders – Let's go Mrs Scott. (they're smiling)

Lindsey arrives in COB, Lucas goes to home to start writing the next book, he got inspired since last night.

**Lindsey** sees Brooke, sad and disappointed – Eh Brooke! Are you okay?

**Brooke** get up her head, sees Lindsey and smiles – You're back.

**Lindsey** – Yeah! Lucas ran after me in the Airport last night

**Brooke** – He ran after you! God, and his heart condition. Sometimes I think he is crazy.

**Lindsey** doesn't understand what Brooke were talking about – Heart condition?

**Brooke** fell guilty – Hum, god I always make the goofs. You should ask Lucas for that.

**Lindsey** – I ask you, Brooke. Which heart condition?

**Brooke** – Since we're in High school, Lucas got a heart condition. We learn it after Keith died but I knew a long time ago before telling us. I was with him at this moment. Nathan helped him but he missed basketball and for the championship, he doesn't take his medication and he got a heart attack after Haley got hit by a car. That was so strange, we were happy and 10 minutes after everybody was in hospital for Haley and Lucas. Now, he took his medication but he had to be careful. See Dan, he's going to die if he doesn't have a transplant.

**Lindsey** – Oh my god!

**Brooke** – He is okay. Lucas is healthy.

**Lindsey** – We're going to get married but really this one.

**Brooke** – Oh, that's awesome. You want to wear the same dress or an other one?

**Lindsey** – The same but I think I get fatter so you need to make some modification on it, is it okay for you?

**Brooke** – Of course, I will do it. When the big day is going to happen?

**Lindsey** –We don't know.

**Brooke** – That's great you came back. Peyton told me she was going to see you in NY, 2 weeks ago.

**Lindsey** – Yeah, she wanted to tell me to come back to Luke.

**Brooke** – She's great but she stopped living since 3 years, she has to let him go. She just needs some time.

**Lindsey** – I don't like to see her always around him, that's logical, no?

**Brooke** – Yeah, but Pey will understand that you're his life now.

**Lindsey** – I hope because I'm pregnant.

**Brooke** turns around – What?

**Lindsey** – I'm pregnant, I learn it just after Peyton went to NY. I came back to tell to Lucas, but I'm too scared to tell him so I run away but my flight was late and he found me. When I see him I can not not be with him. I love him and I want him to be with me but she's always around us.

**Brooke** – She let him go now. Plus, she makes Haley new record, she doesn't have the time for that now.

**Lindsey** – Yeah, yesterday I hear Hales, she's wonderful and talented. I didn't she was a really good singer.

**Brooke** – She sang when we were in High school, she went on tour, that's why Naley broke up for 2/3 months after she came back. Nathan was too hurt but they love each other, they find their way.

**Lindsey** – That's what make me think marriage in wonderful. When I see the 3 of them together, I want to have the same.

**Brooke** – Me too, that's the reason that I want to adopt too. When I came back and I saw Jamie, I realize that what was missing in my life, a family.

**Lindsey** – So, how's Angie? Haley told me about her.

**Brooke** – She's fine with her parents. I'm going to see again the social worker next week. I hope she'll say that I'm on the list.

**Lindsey** – You're going to be a great mom, Brooke. You learn with Jamie and Angie so you're ready now.

**Brooke** – You're not with Luke for nothing, he said it too. That's a big news, an other Scott in town, I hope he's not gonna be like his.

**Lindsey** – Brooke!

**Brooke** – I'm kidding. You see Luke with Jamie, he's gonna be a great dad.

**Lindsey** – I'm scared to tell him. I have to tell Haley too.

**Brooke** – In my opinion, Nathan and her are preparing something…

**Lindsey** – You think they play like teenagers. Yesterday, we played basketball in the living-room

**Brooke** – Jamie should be happy.

**Lindsey** – For him, that was heaven like for his Uncle Lucas. (She laughs)

**Brooke** – I can see their face. OMG, 2 Scott in the same time that looks like in an other life.

**Lindsey** – What do you mean?

**Brooke** – Last time that we were all here in the same place, Jamie and Lily were born.

**Lindsey** – I forgot that part, we don't see a lot Karen, Andy and Lily for now.

**Brooke** – Milly, you keep the shop, I'm going out with Lindsey. (To Lindsey) I'd like to see Haley recording.

**Lindsey** – Let's go, I'm going there too.

They arrive in the recording studio. Jamie was trying to sing with the head-phones on his ears. Nathan and Haley are just behind him, Haley plays piano and Nathan sit down next to her, tickles her.

**Haley** – Nathan stop, Jamie won't understand what I'm playing if you follow.

**Nathan** – He's a basketball player not a singer don't forget his first word "ball".

**Haley** gives him a slap on his shoulders – Nathan!

**Nathan** – What? That's just truth. You hear, he's not a singer.

**Haley** – He has to work a little, he's gonna be just like me.

**Nathan** – Great, I'll marry him too.

**Haley** – Nathan!

**Nathan** – Jamie! You want to be a singer or like your wonderful daddy?

**Jamie** turns around – What?

**Haley** – You want to be a bad basketball player like your dad or a successful singer like your mom?

**Jamie** – Mom, dad! Are you crazy?

**Brooke** – I was thinking the same way.

**Haley** – Brooke! Lindsey! What are you doing here?

**Lindsey** – Brooke wanted to see you singing.

**Brooke** – Imagine my surprise to hear Jamie singing and not you. BTW, you who play with your hot husband.

**Nathan** – Eh! I'm just encouraging my wife and my son to sing and play.

**Brooke** – Nate!

**Nathan** – Okay, we play more that work but now we're a family again, I want to spend the majority of my time with them.

**Lindsey** – That's sweet but your wife has to work a little.

**Haley** – Lindsey, you're talking like Brooke, you're not my boss, Peyton isn't there so I can have some fun.

**Peyton** – I'm here now. Hi.

**Brooke** – Hey, you. Where have you been?

**Peyton** – Somewhere.

**Nathan** – Jamie, we should go, let your mom work a little or aunt Brooke, Peyton and Lindsey will say that's our fault

**Jamie** – Dad!

**Nathan** – Go.

**Jamie** – Okay.

Nathan and Jamie are gone.

**Lindsey** – I'm going too. I just take Brooke here. I have to go to find Lucas to talk.

**Brooke** – Good luck. (Lindsey starts to go out)

**Haley** – Oh! Stop! You're hiding something.

**Lindsey** – Me??

**Haley** – You.

**Brooke** – Why would she hide something?

**Haley** – I know you Brooke and you too Lindsey. What are you hiding?

**Lindsey** – Nothing, I'm just scared to talk with him.

**Peyton** – Haley, we were supposed to work.

**Haley** – Okay, Peyton. Go. Linds, we talk at home tonight.

**Lindsey** gone – We'll see.

Haley records until late in the night. When she came home, everybody was sleeping, except Nathan who was waiting for her.

**Nathan** – You come home late.

**Haley** – Peyton was really angry today. She shouted all day. At least, I said stop and I go.

**Nathan** give her a hug and a forehead kiss – I'm sorry. She got bad news maybe.

**Haley** – She didn't say something except "Wrong", "Do it again", "No", "Haley!"…

**Nathan** – I'm sorry. You want to drink something?

**Haley** sit down on the sofa – No, come here. (Nathan comes and sit down next to her) Take me in your arms.

**Nathan** does it – Okay.

**Haley** – Tank you.

**Nathan** – You're welcome. Lindsey's acting strange today.

**Haley** – What do you mean?

**Nathan** – Jamie and I were playing in the pool and out of the pool running and splashing in the pool. We asked her to come, she said no, she ate nothing during the dinner.

**Haley** – She's hiding something.

**Nathan** – Like us.

**Haley** surprised – What?

**Nathan** – Haley!

**Haley** – What are you talking about?

**Nathan** – You'll see.

Fic written by **Emeline**

_alias _**Schtroumphi**


	3. Chapter 3

601 – Long, long way to go

**603**** – Back at one**

Lindsey arrives in Lucas' home.

**Lindsey** – Luke!

**Lucas** – I'm in the kitchen.

**Lindsey** – I need to talk to you.

Lindsey comes into the living-room. Lucas turns around, he was cooking.

**Lindsey** laughs – You're sure you want to do that.

**Lucas** – I'm still bad in cooking.

**Lindsey** – I can see that, there is more food on the wall and you than in the pan

**Lucas** – Stop it. You wanted to tell me something?

**Lindsey** – Yep. Haley and Nathan are hiding something. Brooke is sure about that.

**Lucas** – Brooke feels every time when new stories are around. She's got a 6th sense.

**Lindsey** – I know. I hope Hales is going to tell you. She avoids the subject with me.

**Lucas** – She tells me everything. I'll tell you after, I promise. (He looks around him) I think we're going to eat out of the home today. I clean and we're going to lunch together.

**Lindsey** – I have to call Jane, about the new plan. (Lucas comes to her, she makes a step to avoid him and all the food on him too) When you'll be clean.

**Lucas** – You're so a damn girl.

**Lindsey** – Right. Clean it up, quickly I'm hungry.

**Lucas** – Me too, but not for the same thing that you're talking about.

Nathan goes to practice after taking Jamie to school. He finds Quentin who try to make a free throws with his right hand.

**Nathan** – Q!

**Quentin** turns around – Oh, Nate! I was just trying to…

**Nathan** – You don't have to try, you have to let it rest and recover before playing basketball again.

**Quentin** – I miss it. I mean I miss the fact to mark some basketball point. I like the fact to be in the team again but I feel unaccomplished.

**Nathan** – You know if we win, we're going to go to the finals and you'll be there and you'll play. I promise. But you have to recover before.

**Quentin** – So, Nathan Scott, how's your come back?

**Nathan** – Things change

**Quentin** – What do you mean?

**Nathan** – I love basketball but my wife and Jamie are more important. They're my destiny. I learn it when they stay with me after the accident. They stay no matter what I did to them.

Quentin – I mean that the real signification of "in the good and bad moments, healthy or sick…"

**Nathan** – Trust me, if you don't live it, you can't know how hard it is.

**Quentin** – I know, my sister takes care of me after my parents are died, she takes care of me and my 2 little brothers. She's 22 years and she's to take care of 3 peoples.

**Nathan** – I didn't know that you're parents were died. I'm sorry for that.

**Quentin** – Sometimes, she's angry because I come home late or I don't help her but I know I have to do that but every time I think in my parents and I don't want to be vulnerable with her.

**Nathan** – You have to be vulnerable. It's hard but she loves you and your family needs you. I'm here, Haley's here, Lucas is here. We're all here to help you if you need anything.

**Quentin** – I need this scholarship to help my sister. She saves some money to me for college but if I have a scholarship I could let her live a little.

**Nathan** – You will have this scholarship but don't force your hand, it'll be okay. Just takes time.

**Quentin** – I hope. Thank you, Nate. I have to go to school now. Bye.

**Nathan** – Bye. (He takes the ball and tries to make a free throw, he missed it) Damned!

Haley's arrives in the recording studio, she sees Peyton, she looks like the day before, angry.

**Peyton** – You're late.

**Haley** – I'm sorry. How are you?

**Peyton** – You're late.

**Haley** – I know. I apologize for that. What's wrong with you?

**Peyton** – What's wrong with me, you're late and that's me who's wrong.

**Haley** – If you follow like that, I'm gone. I don't want to work with you if you're always shout on me

**Peyton** – What did I do?

**Haley** – Yesterday, you shouted on me. The only word I hear "No", "Do it again", "Stop it"…

**Peyton** – That's not true.

**Haley** – Oh yes! You did it. I decide to do this record because you said I can have my private life still here. I don't want to live the same thing than almost 6 years ago.

**Peyton** feels guilty – I'm sorry but I'm angry.

**Haley** – You think?!

**Peyton** – I'm sorry. Okay but I have my reason.

**Haley** – What happened?

**Peyton** – Lucas came here yesterday…

In Jamie's school.

**Teacher** – James, How was yesterday?

**Jamie** – Yesterday was awesome. My aunt Lindsey is at home because her and Uncle Lucas are going to be together again. We play basketball in the living room with my mom, my dad, my uncle Lucas, my aunt Lindsey and me. We eat some pizza my mom did and my dad and my uncle learn me how to convince my mom we don't do things that we did.

**Teacher** – Oh! You had a great day, that's good.

**Jamie** – Awesome. (He looks like guilty)

**Teacher** – What's wrong?

**Jamie** – With all this stuff, my mom forgot to help me to learn my lesson.

**Teacher** comes to Jamie – That's okay, James. You'll do it tonight and I'm going to test you tomorrow.

**Jamie** looks up – Really?

**Teacher** – Yes, James. Now, go to sit down. Jackson, what did you do, yesterday?

Brooke goes to pick Jamie at school, she misses him.

**Brooke** – Hey buddy, how was your day?

**Jamie** – Great, I don't learn my lesson but my teacher said nothing I have to do it tonight but she wasn't mad.

**Brooke** – I hoped to have a teacher like that. I'm going to go to COB before to take you home. Deb is gone for one day so, I'm taking care of you until you're dad is home.

**Jamie** – Okay, you'll play with me?

**Brooke** – Of course, I will.

**Jamie** – So, let's go.

Jamie and Brooke arrive à NH's home but Lucas and Lindsey were there and fighting about something. At first, Jamie doesn't understand what happens, so he runs into the house to say hi.

**Jamie** running into the living-room and jumps into Lucas' arms – Hi, Uncle Lucas. How was your day?

**Lucas** – Hey buddy, you're coming home sooner?

**Jamie** – Aunt Brooke broad me home. She stays with me until Dad is home.

**Lucas** sees Brooke coming in – Hey Brooke!

**Brooke** – Hey guys! Jamie, go to your room. Before to play, we need to do your lesson.

**Jamie** – Aunt Brooke!

**Brooke** looks at him, seriously – James Lucas Scott, go to work. As soon as you start, as soon you finish.

**Jamie** – Okay. (He runs out)

**Brooke** – What happened? I heard you from out the house even with Jamie talking.

**Lucas** – She…

**Lindsey** – Luke!

**Lucas** – She deserved to know that you lied to me.

**Lindsey** – I didn't lie to you. I just wanted to wait to see what's going to happen between us but you rummage through my things.

**Lucas** – I didn't rummage through your thing. I was tidy my home before you're coming home. I saw your bag, I decide to clean it and put it in the attic.

**Lindsey** – That's private stuff.

**Lucas** – You lied to me.

**Lindsey** – You're…

**Brooke** – Can you stop for a second? Jamie is upstairs, you remember?

**Lucas** – She's right. We should did that in our home not here.

**Lindsey** – We don't have a home, Lucas. I come back, that's true but you know me. I hate to be spy on.

**Lucas** looks at Brooke – I'm sure you know what we're talking about.

**Brooke** – No, I'm just thinking about this little 5 years old boy upstairs.

**Lindsey** before Brooke says something wrong – Lucas learns that I keep my apartment in NY and I rent out one in TH.

**Brooke** surprised – Oh! (turns around to Lucas) What's wrong with that?

**Lucas** – She supposed to come home, not to have her own home without me.

**Brooke** – Luke, you just get back together, you can't live together for now. That's like was NH in senior year in High School. They were apart but married, just takes time. You have to be patient. That can't be like before because before is done.

**Lucas** turns around to Lindsey – I don't want you away from me. You were away for too long. I miss you at home.

**Lindsey** – I will see you everyday but I'm not going to be in your bed.

**Lucas** – I'm not talking about that. I mean you in home, running after my book, looking for my clothes… I miss all that stuff…

**Brooke** – I'm going upstairs with Jamie.

She goes and LL stay talking until Nathan coming home.

**Nathan** – Hey Big bro' and SIL.

**Lindsey** – Hey NBA man!

**Nathan** – Very funny. I guess I deserve that.

**Lindsey** – You guess?

**Nathan** – Okay, I deserve that.

**Lucas** – What does that mean?

Fic written by **Emeline**

_alias _**Schtroumphi**


	4. Chapter 4

601 – Long, long way to go

**60****4 – Never too late**

Haley comes home and finds Lucas and Nathan talking about basketball.

**Lucas** – You should try.

**Nathan** – I'm not ready. Did you see me? I suck.

**Lucas** – You don't suck? You came back after an accident that could let everybody paralyzed. You, you came back and learn how walk again and play basketball. I'm sure, you can do it.

**Nathan** – I don't know.

Haley was around but she chooses to go upstairs to see Jamie. She sees Jamie playing with Lindsey and Brooke.

**Brooke** – I was not there when you came into this family but I know something. You were there for Haley and Jamie when Nathan was sad. You were here and I wasn't. I feel guilty about it. I should be there with them.

**Lindsey** – You got your own life, Haley understands that. I mean, I remember the day Lucas presented me to Nathan, Haley and Jamie. He invited me in their apartment...

_**FLASHBACK (3 year earlier)**_

Lucas and Lindsey are just out Lucas' apartment.

**Lindsey** stressed – God! Lucas, I can't do this.

**Lucas** turns around, put his hands on his shoulders – You can do this, you're gonna do this. Haley is my best friends, she's great, Nathan is my brother, he loves all the girls except when she kissed him in front of his wife or kissed him. And Jamie, he's gonna love you, I'm sure.

**Lindsey** looks up – You're sure?

**Lucas** kisses her – I'm sure. Come on. Let's go.

**Lindsey** breathes really loudly – Let's go.

In the apartment…

Haley is working, Jamie next to her, tries to draw on Haley lessons.

**Haley** – James Lucas Scott, stop it!

**Jamie** sad – Mama!

**Haley** – There is no Mama, Mum, tries to work before Uncle Lucas and your dad are coming home.

**Jamie** – Dada!

**Haley** smiles and laughs – Dada. (She gives him a basketball)

**Jamie** – Dada ball!

Haley laughs again. Lucas comes in, alone, Lindsey is scared and stop at the entrance.

**Lucas** – Hey Hales. (He kisses her on her cheek)(to Jamie) Hey buddy, how was your day?

**Jamie** – Dada ball.

**Lucas** laughs and looks to Haley – Dada ball?

**Haley** – You have to ask Nathan for that. (She looks behind Lucas and sees nothing) Hum…you were not suppose to come with someone?

**Lucas** turns around – Lindsey, where are you?

**Lindsey** comes in – I'm here.

**Haley** stands up – Hi! I'm Haley, his sister in law and his best friend.

**Lindsey** – I'm Lindsey, euh…his editor, scared like a death and shy.

**Haley** – You don't have to. I never kill someone. I mean no one intentionally. I mean someone dead after hurting me but I was not responsible.

Lindsey doesn't understand but **Lucas** said – You don't read this chapter yet.

**Lindsey** – Oh!

**Haley** – We've got a really complicated life. You read until which moment?

**Lindsey** – I don't know really, after you're wedding I think.

**Haley** – Which one?

**Lindsey** – Because there were several marriage?

**Haley** – Nathan & I got married twice. Once alone with my parents and the second one with all our family except my parents to reconfirm our vows.

**Lindsey** – Oh! Okay. I think I'm reading the first one. Lucas was living with Keith.

**Haley** – I remember this part. He told me he was leaving for good a few days before. I was sad but I knew that the night after the game, I will marry Nathan so I keep the faith.

**Lindsey** – You've been through a lot you and your husband.

Nathan comes in. Jamie sees him

**Jamie** – Dada ball.

**Nathan** – Hey genius, are you okay?

**Jamie** – Dada.

**Haley** – He's so funny.

**Lucas** – He's my godson, that's logical. I'm fun.

**Lindsey** looks up and smiles – I don't think so. Who makes Jason fall asleep 2 weeks ago?

**Lucas** – He was tired. It was not me.

**Lindsey** – You talked every time. He couldn't say something.

**Lucas** – Not right.

**Haley** – I'm sure you do.

**Nathan** – Me too. (He takes Jamie in his arms and turns around to Haley) I'm Nathan, his brother (looking at Lucas), her husband (looking at Haley) and his dad (looking at Jamie).

**Lucas** – A dad who is gonna be late if you don't go now.

**Nathan** doesn't understand – Late for what.

**Haley** – Nathan, you just played basketball and Lindsey and Lucas are staying for dinner.

**Nathan** – Oh, just the time to take a shower and I'm back.

**Haley** – Give me Jamie before I have to take him to the bath too.

**Nathan** looks at Haley – You, Jamie and I in the same shower. I love that even if just you and I would be better.

**Lucas** – Duuuuhhhh! I don't want to make nightmare.

**Haley** looks Lucas after giving to Nathan eyes-sex – I say nothing about you and Lindsey…

**Lindsey** feels guilty like she was in trouble but Lucas said – Don't worry, Linds. She loves do that. She always does that. She's my best friend and has the right to do that.

**Haley** – Of course I have like when you sucked. Did I have to remember you some stuff?

**Lindsey** – I'm interested by your comments, Mrs Scott.

**Haley** – Mrs Scott is my mother in law, call me Haley.

**Lindsey** – Okay.

**Haley** giving Jamie to Lucas – Go take care of your godson, he needs to be change. I'm going to talk with your new girlfriend.

**Lucas** – Very funny. Okay, I'll do it but be nice with her. If she runs out, that's gonna be your fault.

**Haley** – Go.

Lindsey and Haley talk about Lucas and Haley's life…Lucas is with Jamie.

**Lucas** – Did you hear your mum? She is so crazy. (Jamie smiles) You're right, she needs to calm down. Plus, she got a B today, she could shut up for once.

**Jamie** – Mama.

**Lucas** – And you're dad is…how did your mom say? …Huuummm…SEXY. And what about me? Nothing. I don't even exist.

**Jamie** – Ball.

**Lucas** – I'm sure, you're Nate's son.

**Jamie** – Dada ball.

**Lucas** – We need to go to see the 2 girls to hear what are they saying?

During Jamie and Lucas talk… Lindsey and Haley are talking…

**Haley** – I'm sure you're thinking we're crazy?

**Lindsey** – No, I don't…. (Haley kinks her eyes) Okay, a little.

**Haley** – Lucas is my best friends since we're 9. I knew Nathan when I was 16, we got married soon and 2 years after, Jamie is born. Lucas and Nathan became friends and brothers after. Lucas at first didn't like our relationship but he saw that Nathan is great and that he loves me so he made some effort and now they can't live without each other.

**Lindsey** – So, you made them becoming a family.

**Haley** – I don't think. They made it by themselves. They were just mad at first and then they learn each other and in front of Dan, they got the same opinion. I think Keith's death is the moment that they're becoming a family.

**Lindsey** – You've been through a lot all of you.

**Haley** – We did and we're still here.

**Lucas** coming back after putting Jamie in his park – We've been through a lot, you'll know reading the book.

**Lindsey** – I hope.

**Haley** – So, since when are you together?

Lindsey shocked and **Lucas** – Hales!

**Haley** – What?

**Nathan** comes back button up his shirt – What did she do?

**Lucas** – In your opinion?

**Nathan** – Haley! I told you not talking about our private life in front of new face.

**Haley** stands up, goes to hug her husband – I know. (They laugh)

**Lucas** – You two, are so crazy.

**Nathan** – Why? 'cause we are so hot.

**Lucas** – Linds, I'm sorry they're not like that usually.

**Lindsey** – You're so different that I imagine. Lucas told me you're a tutor and you quiet with stranger but what I saw, that's a real family.

**Haley** – We're a family and we always will be. Honey, can you broad Jamie to sleep, I'm going to cook. Lucas, put the table.

**Lucas** – Okay, Ma'am.

**Lindsey** – What about me?

**Haley** – You're a guest, let Lucas works a little. Once, he cans do it.

**Lucas** – Eh!!

**Haley** – I'm joking.

They have dinner and they laugh and talk about a lot of thing like they knew each other since forever.

_**End of the flashback**_

**Brooke** – That's not looking like Haley. I mean when I knew her, she was so shy, so pretty but scared by being adult. I remember the day I met her, I mean I talked to her for the first time. I don't remember a lot of thing because I was hurt and the doc gave me some pills but I remember she was coming to see a basketball game with the supporters because of Lucas and Nathan. I was her smiling to Nathan and I thought they could be together but Lucas was against that and mad at her. The game ended and she missed the bus so we broad her home. She talked a lot with Peyton about music, Nathan and Lucas (she looks at Lindsey) That the day Peyton tells Haley she wanted to do something with him.

**Lindsey** – Before the party?

**Brooke** – Maybe, I don't remember. And on the road, we found Nathan and Lucas together, they were shocked so we were.

**Lindsey** – Because they hated each other.

**Brooke** – And because they were hurt too…

**Lindsey** – Hurt?

**Brooke** – They punched each other again.

**Lindsey** – Now that I know them and when I knew them I can't see them fighting. They look like brother. At first, I thought that everything that he wrote was imagination but when I met each people of his life, god! I realize everything was true.

Brooke – You know, when I look back, everything get complicated with the years but I love one thing now…

Fic written by **Emeline**

_alias _**Schtroumphi**


	5. Chapter 5

601 – Long, long way to go

**60****5 – Let me go**

Haley doesn't where she cans go. She decides to go to her room. She put some paper and writes on it idea for songs. Nathan comes into the room and sit down behind her back and put his hand on her shoulders and kiss her.

**Nathan** – Lucas and Lindsey are gone for dinner. Brooke wanted to ask us to take Jamie at home tonight. What do you think about this stuff?

**Haley** looks up – I don't know. Do you have any idea for tonight?

**Nathan** take off Haley's paper, throw them, take Haley in his arm and lie down on her on the bed – I have a lot of idea for tonight Haley James Scott.

**Haley** put her arms behind Nathan's neck – Hum, sexy stuff! I love your mind.

**Nathan** – I love you, Haley.

**Haley** – I love you too.

**Lindsey** – Hum hum, you should lock your door because thanks to both of you, tonight I'm going to have nightmare.

**Lucas** – Linds! Where are Nathan and Haley?

**Lindsey** loudly – Occupied. We're gone. Brooke takes Jamie with her.

**Lucas** arriving and sees NH – You can't wait we're gone.

**Nathan** stands up – This is my home.

**Jamie** runs into the room and jumps on the bed – Mum, dad, can I go with aunt Brooke, tonight?

**Brooke** arriving – Jamie, don't run like that.

**Haley** – If you convince him, I'm gonna give you 100,000.

**Brooke** – Let's Jim-Jam. Say goodbye and come with me.

**Jamie** walks to his mum, she hugs him – Bye Mama.

**Haley** – Bye buddy.

**Jamie** walks to his dad, he hugs him – Bye dad.

**Nathan** – Bye buddy. I love you.

Nathan and Haley are alone at home. Lucas and Lindsey are out for dinner. Brooke and Jamie are walking on to COB together.

_Nathan/Haley's home_

Nathan is wearing a white skirt and a jean. Haley wears a short skirt and a red top.

**Nathan** – Haley! Pizza is okay for you?

**Haley** from upstairs – okay.

**Nathan** – What are you doing upstairs?

**Haley** – I'm going to take a shower.

**Nathan** – Without me?

**Haley** – Come if you want to.

Nathan runs in the upstairs and comes into the bathroom, Haley is in the shower. Nathan takes off his clothes and comes into the shower.

**Nathan** – I'm here, now.

**Haley** turns around – Nathan! I'm glad you're…

_Lucas/Lindsey in the restaurant on the riverwalk_

**Lucas** – That's a important place here for me.

**Lindsey** – Why?

**Lucas** – You know, just before coming in the Ravens team, there were a party here. A few days ago, I could not play with the name Scott on my back because it meant for me Dan so I decide to burn it to move on like I did when I proposed to you. I moved on after she broke up with, she didn't, she's always here and I can't change it, okay? She is a friend now even she doesn't understand but that's you not her that I love. You're the one that I want. I want you next to me for the rest of my life.

**Lindsey** – Lucas, you wrote about…

**Lucas** – A comet in the sky which is you. You saved me like the comet saved this boy. I was hurt after Peyton left me, I mean when she decline my proposal. You came in my life, you listened to me, you were there for me every time I needed. That's book is about my love for you. I remember that Peyton has a Comet but when I wrote it, I thought about when you came into my life. I was just coming back for LA to the college when you called, I was in the Airport, you changed my life.

**Lindsey** – But…

**Lucas** – I love you, Lindsey. If I have to tell you everyday, I will. If I have to put Peyton out, I will. If I have to propose to you again, I will. I will do anything for you.

**Lindsey** – Lucas, it's not you, the problem, it's me. I can't. It's too hard. I just need some time.

**Lucas** – Okay, but I want you to know, I'm here.

Lindsey – I know, but I'm still living in the house I rent. I need to find my place, here.

_Brooke/Jamie in COB_

**Jamie** – Why did you want a baby. Baby makes nose.

**Brooke** – Babies give a lot of thing, they're love, sweet, kind, cute. It's a lot of work and imagine your parents thought that, you wouldn't be here.

**Jamie** – I know but babies cry. I hate cries. I heard my mom the day I fell in the pool. I don't like this day. It was so sad.

**Brooke** – Your parents were hurt because of your former nanny. She tried to put a conflict between your parents, she did. Love is not always good, but your parents love you and someday, you'll have a little sister or brother. You'll love him or her because your parents love you and always will be.

**Jamie** – I love be alone with Mom & Dad.

**Brooke** – Sometimes, you wouldn't like to have someone to play with?

**Jamie** – But I have Daddy, Mom, Uncle Skills, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Lindsey and you.

**Brooke** – You'll see. I love Angie and I know that I want to have a family like you have.

**Jamie** – But you'll still be my aunt?

**Brooke** – Always. I'll always be there for you. Anything you need, when you need it, I will be there for you.

_Nathan/Haley, living-room_

Nathan and Haley are in the living-room, eating some pizza. Haley got his feet on Nathan's leg.

**Haley** – Do you think Lucas and Lindsey will be back together?

**Nathan** – I hope because he really loves her but I think Peyton isn't nice, she doesn't want to let him go. She's a friend and she helps you with the music but I don't like what she did to him.

**Haley** feels guilty – You know…I have to tell you something…

**Nathan** looks up – What?

**Haley** – Before their almost wedding, I asked Lucas not marry Lindsey because I thought he was still in love with Peyton.

**Nathan** – You did what?

**Haley** – I was just reading the book and I thought he was talking about him and Peyton not his love for Lindsey. Now, I know I was wrong, he loves Lindsey.

**Nathan** – You should not done that. Haley, that's not your business, even if it's your best friends. He is my brother but I trust him and I let him do what he wants without let me in if he doesn't to me to be in.

**Haley** – I know. I feel really guilty about that.

**Nathan** – You're like that, Hales. You wanted to help your friends even if it's not what you should do. I love you for caring to everybody even if sometime, you don't care about me anymore.

**Haley** looks at him, surprised – I don't care about you.

**Nathan** touches her – I'm kidding, since I'm coming home you really care about me and the nights are really…huuummm…

**Haley** kicks him – Eh! ...But you're right, since you're back, everything is better…

**Nathan** – Huuummm…everything including?

**Haley** put her arms behind his head and plays with his hair – Everything including that (she kisses him)

**Nathan** – I love that. (He wants to kiss her back, she moves back and the pizza falls) Eh!

**Haley** – Sorry (she laughs)

**Nathan** – You don't feel sorry at all. You'll see what is a hungry Nathan Scott.

**Haley** stands up and start runs in the house – Check me if you can NBA star.

**Nathan** – You better run, I'm going to catch you and you'll see.

They plays during a few minutes before kissing and have romantic sex in their room…

Lucas broads Lindsey to her house…

**Lucas** – I think this is goodbye. Call if you need anything.

**Lindsey** – That was a great night, Luke. I will call you soon if you want to?

**Lucas** smiles looking at her – Really?

**Lindsey** – You know I still love you, just need some time to see what I really want if it's marriage or just a love story.

**Lucas** – Okay. I will wait. I'm suspended so I have to see Nathan and Skills to tell them my tactic

**Lindsey** – I have to go to see Peyton, she hurts Haley and I need to know why.

**Lucas** – Okay. I see you later. Don't forget that I love you, Linds. I will wait for you.

**Lindsey** – See you.

Lindsey decides to go to see Peyton after Lucas's gone. She arrives in the recording studio. Peyton is behind her desk, working.

**Lindsey** – Hey, Peyton!

**Peyton** looks up, surprises and mumbles – Hi!

**Lindsey** – Can I talk to you for a second?

**Peyton** looks down – I'm working right now.

**Lindsey** – It's not about you and Lucas or Me and Lucas but you and Haley.

**Peyton** looks up again – Me and Haley? What's wrong? You want to push her out of me too?

**Lindsey** – I don't push you anywhere, you did it by yourself, being a stubborn jerk.

**Peyton** hungry – I'm what?

**Lindsey** – You made Haley bad with you bad tempered, she was sad after recording with you. She makes this record with you, she thought it could be fun but no, you're after her, she needs to learn again and find her place between her family, her job and her feeling…

**Peyton** – I have a record to do with her. I don't have the whole life to do it, so she needs to go faster by now.

**Lindsey**- You'll loos her if you follow like that, your artist but either to your friends.

**Peyton** – She needs to know what she wants to do. Music or dealing with people problems.

**Lindsey** – She tries to help her friends. Like I said before, I used to admire the Peyton from the book, I wish you were here, this version of you. You're just a ghost now. You lost your way and stay 4 yeas ago when Lucas proposed to you. You need to find someone to love.

**Peyton** – Go away from my office. You don't belong here.

**Lindsey** – So do you. Lucas told me if I wanted you go away, he will do. I will do if Haley, Nathan and Lucas are okay with that. I don't want you to make everybody sad. Life is short, we need to have fun and move on.

Fic written by **Emeline**

_alias _**Schtroumphi**


	6. Chapter 6

601 – Long, long way to go

**60****6 – Follow Through**

After Lindsey's gone, Peyton tears her draw and throw it in the garbage.

**Peyton** – She sucks. I hate her.

**Jamie** – Don't say hate.

**Brooke** – He's right. Don't say hate in front of a little kid. You're an example for him

**Jamie** – I'm not little.

**Brooke** – Go to play, I'm coming soon. (Jamie's gone, sad. He wanted to know what's going to happen after)

**Peyton** – You're baby-sitting.

**Brooke** – Naley need some private moment to…I don't have to explain you. (she looks up)

**Peyton** – That's why she didn't want to record tonight. She's not pro.

**Brooke** – What?

**Peyton** – We're late and she decide to have sex with her husband instead of recording.

**Brooke** comes to Peyton – What happen you, Peyton? You're not like that. She told you she has a family and she's afraid to loose them again. She told you is family is first. She does that because she loves that but if she has to decide, she chooses James and Nathan.

**Peyton** – I should not say yes.

**Brooke** was going to shake her but – Jamie, we're gone.

**Jamie** runs in – We just arrived.

**Brooke** – I know buddy but you should be in the bed since a long time…

**Jamie** – Not fair, you can stay awake a long time and not me.

**Brooke** – James Lucas Scott.

**Lucas** – Talking about the genius?

**Jamie** – Uncle Lucas! (Jamie runs to him and jump in his arms)

**Lucas** hugs him – Hey buddy, I miss you.

**Jamie** – Mom and dad need some private room.

**Lucas** – What?

**Jamie** – Aunt Brooke said that.

**Lucas** turns to Brooke – Brooke!

**Brooke** – She's going to kill me.

**Lucas** – I think so.

**Peyton** – Can I work?

**Lucas** turns back to Peyton – Linds is not here?

**Peyton** – Do you see her?

**Lucas** – Hum…no.

**Peyton** – So?

**Brooke** to Lucas – She's hungry.

**Peyton** – I'm not. I just want to work.

**Lucas** – Ok. We let you. J-Luke. Do you want to come with me, tomorrow morning at school.

**Brooke** – He's with me.

**Jamie** – You can come with us.

**Brooke** – I'm sorry, honey, but that's not the plan. I have to go to COB and deal with customers. So you come with me. We go to bed. Tomorrow morning, with me and maybe in the afternoon, go to see your Uncle Lucas.

**Jamie** – Okay.

They go leaving Peyton alone.

… – Miss Peyton Sawyer. (Peyton was sleeping on her desk, she doesn't wake up) Peyton!

Comes to her, shake her, she was unconscious. Drives her to hospital. Decides to call Lucas.

… – Lucas! Peyton is in hospital, I come into the record studio and she doesn't awake.

**Lucas** – What? Where are you?

… – In the hospital. I called 911 and I'm waiting now.

**Lucas** – I'm coming. The time to tell Haley, Brooke and Linds. I arrive.

Lucas called Brooke, Lindsey and Haley. Haley decides not to come because they're not in good terms. Brooke comes because that's her best friends even she's so dark. Lindsey doesn't answer. Lucas picks Brooke to the hospital.

**Brooke** arrives – What happened? How is she? Is she okay?

… – I don't know. They don't say something to me. She doesn't awake when I shake her.

**Lucas** – She took some drugs.

**Brooke** – She told me she stops when she came back home.

… – She took drugs?

**Lucas** – When she was in LA. With the job she had, that was the only stuff who made her feel better.

**Brooke** – I wasn't there.

**Lucas** – Neither do I.

… – You know her, she is really shy when she's got some trouble. She stays alone in the dark until she feel better.

**Doctor** – You're Peyton's friends?

**Brooke** – We are. Is she okay?

**Doctor** – You should say that before she took this crap.

**Lucas** – What did she take?

**Doctor** – Ecstasy.

… – Like before. (Lucas looks at him, surprised). Brooke told me.

**Lucas** – Right. That was in high school.

… – She loved you and she's still loving you, Lucas.

**Brooke** – Stop. Doc, she's gonna be okay. Is she awake?

**Doctor** – She is but she doesn't want to see someone.

**Brooke** – She's gonna see someone. Me, and even if she doesn't want to.

She starts walking but she turns back.

**Brooke** – Which room?

**Doctor** – 323, 3rd floor, right et first door on your left.

**Brooke** starts walking – thanks (she stops) Hey guys, you're coming or you're waiting winter.

**Lucas** and **…** – We're coming.

**Brooke** comes into Peyton's room, she looks at her, she was looking like coming back from far away – Peyton! (she comes to her) Are you okay?

**Peyton** – I said I don't want to see someone!

**Lucas** – But we're here and we'll stay until you explain to us what happened to you.

**Peyton** – Nothing.

**Brooke** – Nothing? You took some drugs and that's nothing.

**Peyton** - … (looks up and sees him) What…What are you doing here?

… - I came to see you in the recording studio to surprise you and you didn't awake.

**Peyton** looks down – I'm sorry.

… - I hope you're sorry. I was so scared to see you like this. I know you don't feel okay but I never thought you could do something like this.

**Brooke** – The point is I love you Peyton I do but you know I'm not your mom and I told you I want a family but if you follow like that you'll have nothing…

**Peyton** – But I have nothing.

**Brooke** – You have nothing. You have the recording studio which is yours now. I helped you but now it's all yours. You have friends who are always there. Haley is here, I'm here. Lucas is here and Nathan, Lindsey are here. We're all here but you have to let us in and not do the things all by yourself without us.

**Peyton** – But you're all with your business and I have no one spend all this stuff.

**Brooke** – You have me. I'm here. Naley was a little busy for now but Haley is still here. She trusted you, Peyton but you…

**Peyton** – I know but I'm jealous. Nathan changed, you changed, Lucas changed, Haley changed but I'm still here with nobody.

**Brooke** – I'm alone too but I moved on. I try to know more people, look at Millicent, Owen, Victoria who is by the way a bitch. Some disappointed me, some didn't. We're all here but you have to let us come in your world.

**Lucas** – That's not because Lindsey and I will get back together I hope that I will let my friends. We're friends, Peyton. We were and we will.

**Peyton** – I know but every time I screw up.

**Lucas** – We'll help you.

… – I'm gonna go.

**Peyton** – Stay. I'm glad you're here. I remember the last time I saw you. We laugh a lot even if it was about Brooke and Lucas but I had a lot of fun.

… - I have to go. See you all later.

**Brooke** – I'll call you.

… – Okay.

They stay with Peyton for a while. After, Lucas drives Brooke at home and decides to go to see Haley.

**Lucas** – Haley, it's me.

**Haley** – In the kitchen.

**Jamie** runs out upstairs – Uncle Lucas (he jumps in Lucas' arms) temps morts! Daddy.

**Nathan** runs after Jamie, stops in front of Lucas – I'm not that young. God! He runs so fast.

**Lucas** – You're not suppose to be a NBA stars?

**Nathan** – Very funny, stairs are so damn complicated for me and I'm taller than him. He runs in the small place I can't go. We have to find a bigger house.

**Jamie** – I'm good. I can't help it.

**Lucas** laughs – Okay! Genius. I just came from hospital and I need to see your mom so I keep your brother for a second and you run. (he puts Jamie on the floor)

**Nathan** – How is she?

**Lucas** – She's fine but your wife has to do one step to her.

**Nathan** – She's really upset.

**Lucas** – I know but I'm going to try to change her mind.

**Nathan** put a hand on his shoulder – Good luck. (he starts running) Jamie, I'll find you.

**Jamie** – You better start running dad, you won't.

Lucas comes into the kitchen…

**Lucas** – Hey Hales! Who! You look just like my mom when I was eight.

**Haley** turns back – You finally find the kitchen.

**Lucas** – Still upset. I was talking with my brother and my godson. You remember, the man you married and the son you suppose to have.

**Haley** looks guilty – Sorry. I ask Nathan to do something and he didn't. He plays with Jamie.

**Lucas** – Can I help you?

**Haley** – You're too sweet. What do you want?

**Lucas** – Can't I be sweet with my best friend?

**Haley** – Not like that. I know you want to ask me something.

**Lucas** – It's not fair. You read in me like you're me.

**Haley** – Go on, Luke!

**Lucas** – Okay. I just come back from…

**Haley** – No! I won't go.

**Lucas** – I didn't say something. How could you know?

**Haley** – Lucas, We're friends since what almost 15 years. I know you, you don't have to tell me, I know.

**Lucas** – Hales! She needs you. You made mistakes too but she really needs to feel you by her side.

Fic written by **Emeline**

_alias _**Schtroumphi**


	7. Chapter 7

601 – Long, long way to go

**60****7 – Life in Technicolor**

Brooke calls…

**Brooke** – Are you going to hospital tomorrow 'cause I think Lucas won't, he got a basketball game to prepare.

… – I will. I can take you if you want to

**Brooke** – That's could be perfect.

… – Okay. So, 9 am, is it okay for you?

**Brooke** – Yep! Noted. Thank you so much for being here.

… – You know I'll be there. I come back for good.

**Brooke** – Really! I'm glad. Did you find a job?

… – Not yet but I will.

**Brooke** – I can offer you a commercial job or a bartender job?

… – I have an appointment tomorrow morning like a tutor in the school. I was not really good in calculus but in literature and history, I was not too bad and I think I could love be a tutor.

**Brooke** – You should ask Haley for that. She's a teacher in TH High and she could help you.

… - I don't really know Haley.

**Brooke** – Are you doing something right now?

… - You mean except going to take a shower and sleeping.

**Brooke** – Yep. I take you in 15 minutes and we go to Naley's house.

… - Brooke! It's almost 9 pm.

**Brooke** – She used to with me.

… – Okay. I take a shower and I wait for you.

**Brooke** – Deal. I'm coming.

Brooke picks him and drives him to Naley's house…

… - Who! Big house!

**Brooke** – That was before Nathan's accident. He started having success and they bought this house just before.

… - Oh! Which accident?

**Brooke** – He got through a window after celebrating the sales of the new shoes "NS23" but a man started to insult him and his family so he punched him but they were more than him and he went through a window and got paralyzed but he fights and he's on his foot now and starts basketball again.

… - Who! And he is still married with Haley? And their son?

**Brooke** – They're still married and Jamie is 5 now and he's so wonderful. He's the reason I want a family. When you look at him you can just fall in love with him.

They arrive à Naley's home but the first thing they heard were…

**Haley** – Nathan Royal Scott, James Lucas Scott & Lucas Eugene Scott. Living room, now.

**Brooke** out – OMG! Haley is not going to be sweet tonight, I think.

… - We could come back tomorrow or in a year.

**Brooke** laughs – No, we stay. (she knocks on the door)

They wait. Nathan opens the door.

**Nathan** – Brooke? What are you doing here so late?

**Brooke** – Hum. I needed to see Haley but with all the stuff I hear I think she's upset.

**Nathan** – Lucas' fault.

**Haley** from the living room – Who is there?

**Nathan** – Brooke and Chase.

**Haley** – They can come in. Don't let them out.

**Nathan** – So. Come in the Hell.

**Brooke** – Let's go.

**Chase** – Woman on fire.

**Brooke** hits him – Shut up and let me talk.

They arrive in the living room where, Jamie is playing basketball with his little hoop, Lucas sitting on the sofa, Haley stands up, upset and Nathan comes in with the guest.

**Brooke** – Hey everyone. (Jamie runs to say hi to Brooke) Hey Buddy!

**Jamie** – Hi, aunt Brooke! (He goes back to play)

**Brooke** – Hey Luke!

**Lucas** – Hey Brooke, Chase!

**Chase** – Hey! For my defence, it's Brooke's fault.

**Brooke** gives him a little slap – Shut up!

**Haley** – What's up, Brooke?

**Brooke** – Hum! We don't if it's the good time for that.

**Haley** – You're right. I'm upset with all the men in here but not you.

**Chase** – Even me.

**Haley** – All.

**Brooke** – Can we go somewhere to talk out of all those hot men.

**Haley** – The other living-room.

**Brooke** – I follow you. (To Chase) Unbelievable. (to Lucas and Nathan) What did you do?

**Lucas** – Me, nothing.

**Nathan** – I know but it's not my fault.

**Jamie** – Mom is a little strange since a few days.

Brooke goes to find Haley. She's sitting down in front of the piano. There is 3 pictures on it: One at NH wedding, One a few days after James' born and the last one is Jamie playing basketball with Nathan.

**Brooke** comes to her – Hey! Sorry, I should not come tonight but…

**Haley** – It's okay. They just drive me crazy.

**Brooke** – Scott's men?

**Haley** – Yeah! Plus with the disc, I don't find the time to spend with Jamie so I'm upset, I know it.

**Brooke** – You think!

**Haley** looks up – God! I became my mom, shout all the time after kids, husband, BIL…

**Brooke** sits down next to her and put her arms on her shoulder – It's okay. You're just pregnant, aren't you?

**Haley** surprised – What are you saying?

**Brooke** – I was there the first time you learnt you were pregnant, I recognize a pregnant girl when I see one (she laughs). It's okay, Hales. I'm glad for you. Nathan knows it, I read it in his eyes and Jamie doesn't understand what's happened to his mom.

**Haley** – I'm not. That's what drive me crazy. We try since 2 months and I'm not.

**Brooke** surprised, looks at her – Are you kidding but you're acting like hormonal.

**Haley** – I take some hormones since a few days but the effects are unespected.

**Brooke** – I never see this one coming.

**Haley** – Sorry to look like upset...but anyway you wanted to ask something.

**Brooke** looks up – Yeah! Chase is back for good and he's looking for a job. Tomorrow he got an appointment with Principal Turner à Tree Hill High like a tutor.

**Haley** – So?

**Brooke** – I know that Principal Turner is really closed to you so maybe you could talk…

**Haley** – Oh! Okay. But I need to know what does he want to do?

**Brooke** – Not a maths' tutor. He is as bad as me.

**Haley** – Who!

**Brooke** gives her a little slap – Shut up!

**Haley** – Sorry! Hormones.

**Brooke** looks at her – No. That was you, just you.

**Haley** with cute eyes – Maybe. Whatever. I'm going to talk with him.

During this time, men are in the living room.

**Lucas** – I do anything. Nate, what did you do to her?

**Nathan** – That's could be better to say "what didn't I do to her?

**Lucas** – What's that supposed to mean?

**Nathan** – Hum. Jamie, can you go to give us some drinks, please?

**Jamie** – Okay. (he runs with the basketball to the kitchen)

**Nathan** – Haley and I try to make a baby but that doesn't work if I can say that.

**Chase** – You or her?

**Nathan** turns back to Chase – What are you talking about?

**Chase** – The problem?

**Nathan** – There is no problem with us but that doesn't work. The doctor said that need some time but Haley is really upset with that.

**Lucas** – The first one was unexpected. Why did you want it now? Just let the time doing its job?

**Nathan**- Because, we're back together, I love her and I want a little girl just like her.

**Lucas** – Nate! This baby is going to come like the first one. When you'll need it the most.

**Chase** – My mom says that baby is not planned. If it is, it's not going to be okay after.

**Nathan** – Thanks for the psy moment.

**Chase** – No. I just say that do it do it it's not the good stuff. Plan something new it makes her feel special with all the big stuff you never did together. The stress will be out and everything is going to be better.

**Lucas** pointed Chase – Not a bad idea.

**Nathan** – I'll think about it.

**Chase** – You're welcome, NBA star.

**Nathan** turns back fast – What did you say?

**Chase** – Brooke's fault!

**Brooke** – What did I do again?

**Nathan** – NBA star?

**Brooke** – Oh! What? (looking around) Where is Jamie?

**Nathan** – Brand some drinks for us.

**Haley** – Nathan!

**Nathan** – Okay. I'm going to see what he's doing. (He comes in the kitchen) Jamie! Where have you been, little dunkers? (start to be worried, go upstairs) Jay…

**Jamie** turns back, he's in front of a door – What do Uncle Skills with Nanny Deb?

**Nathan** – What are you talking about?

**Jamie** shows with his fingers, Deb's room. Nathan starts walking, opens the door.

**Nathan** – OMG! Mom! Skills! What the hell are you doing in here?

Fic written by **Emeline**

_alias _**Schtroumphi**


End file.
